Son of Mine
by Sethanon Snape
Summary: I think Dumbledore made a mistake with our young Mr Potter, I think those muggles have.... Ya gotta read to find out :-P
1. Crime and Punishment

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

SnitchFiction.net 

Chapter 1: 2582 

FanFiction.net 

Chapter 1: 1842 

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE. I own nothing. AN: I WANT, I WANT, I WANT. Mummy: You can't have. AN: Not FAIR.

**Chapter 1: Monday, July 31st 1991: Crime and Punishment.**

Mr Vernon Dursley a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he had a very large moustache and an extremely mottled red and purple face. This was not his normal colour 'oh no' it wasn't his face only turned this interesting shade when faced with his nephew's freakishness, which according to Vernon was putting HIS lovely wife and son in danger. 

'Did you tell HIM anything about your life here? You little scamp.' Spat Vernon, at his target who happened to be his nephew in question, one Harry Potter, who at this moment had just gotten back from Diagon Alley with Hagrid who had introduced him to the simple fact that he, Harry James Potter was a Wizard, and needed his Hogwarts school supplies. Started shaking and back pedaling away from the man whom he had the utmost pleasure of calling Uncle Vernon. 

'N n no Sir.' Stuttered Harry, who was small and skinny for his age. He had bright green eyes, shoulder length black hair and a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning (AN "No glasses"). ' I d d didn't tell Hagrid anything except that I don't like people sh shaking my hands cause I p play piano.' 

'CRACK!' Vernon's hand connected with Harry's head, the force of the punch causing Harry to fall to the floor with a thud. 

"Thats going to bruise." Thought Harry. Harry's Uncle bent down and dragged the boy to the kitchen by the back of his shirt collar, effectively cutting of the small boys airway, all the while screaming. 

'I'll teach you for your impertinence.' Once they walked/slid into the kitchen Vernon flung open a heavy iron door (which had a wooden finish) that led down to the basement, and threw Harry down the flight off stairs, slamming the door shut and shutting home the lock. 

EDITED OUT DUE TO GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT FAN FICTION.NET DOES NOT LIKE FOR FULL CHAPTER PLEASE EMAIL ME ON lividgal@hotmail.com OR IF NOT JUST KNOW THAT VERNON AND A 12 YEAR OLD DUDLEY RAPES AND BEATS HARRY AND READ ON. THERE WILL BE NOTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY THAT WILL BE SO GRAPHIC THAT FAN FICTION.NET WOULD NOT ALLOW ON THE SITE 

**Friday, September 1st 1991: Platform 9 and 3/4.**

Uncle Vernon had just dropped Harry off at Kings cross station with his school trunk (Harry had asked Hagrid to take care of Hedwig his owl cause it would seem strange to have an owl on Privet Drive) after threatening Harry not to say a word about his home life. Harry pulled out his train ticket and did a double take Platform 9 and 3/4 there had got to be a mistake there was no such platform, he figured that it probably wasn't a usual type of train as wizards are supposed to be unseen to muggles and went in search of platforms 9 and 10. When he got there he almost lost control of the trolley that his trunk was on and ran into a tall well dressed man with long silver blonde hair and silver grey eyes. 

'Watch it will you.' The Man stated before he realised who this small urchin was. 

'Harry Potter?' The Man questioned. Harry looked up and slowly nodded his head. A friendly smirk on Lucius' his lips. 

'I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, and that little scamp over there is my son Draco. Are you looking for platform 9 and 3/4 by any chance?' Harry looked up hopefully. 

'Yes, d do you know where it is Mr Malfoy, sir?' Lucius chuckled at this boys earnest behavior. 

'You can go through with Draco and myself and just do what we do and you'll be fine. Okay?' Harry afraid of being left behind blurted. 

'Y yes, I mean s sure thats okay, s sir.' At this display of nervousness Lucius thought "What is wrong with this boy? I would've thought that James Potters son wold be as arrogant as he was, but Harry's shy and afraid of people." Jerking out of his thoughts Lucius led Harry over to his son Draco who was waiting at the entrance of platform 9 and 3/4 and introduced them, then told the boys to lean casually against the wall and step through it. Once through the entrance they saw the Hogwarts Express, Lucius led them over to a carriage and helped load there trunks onto the train, then he pulled his son aside and said. 

'Draco make sure that you take care of Harry don't let anyone too close to him and let your godfather know that he has to treat the boy with velvet gloves okay?' Draco nodded and asked. 

'Okay, but why Father?' Lucius looked down at his son who looked like a younger version of himself and said. 

'I think that Dumbledore made a mistake leaving our young Mr Potter with those muggles, I think that they may have abused him.' Draco was stunned. 

'What? Oh no one will hurt Harry not while I'm around and I'll tell Sev as soon as I get a chance to.' Lucius smiled in relief. 

'Thankyou Dragon now have a good term and get on that train.' Draco smiled and said. 'Yes Father, goodbye.' and jumped on the train and went to find Harry who had found an empty compartment and was waiting for Draco. 

**The Hogwarts Express**

Draco walked into the compartment that Harry was in and found that Harry had pulled both of their trunks into the carriage as well. 

'Thanks Harry for dragging my trunk in here, but you didn't have to.' Draco said smiling. 

'I wanted to and it saved time.' whispered Harry looking down at his lap not seeing Draco's smile he thought that Draco would be mad at him. 

'Harry it's all right I'm not mad at you.' Draco softly said when he saw the boy start to shake and look as if he was about to cry. Harry looked up and gave Draco a watery smile. Just then the train jolted and Harry gasped in pain from his injuries that uncle Vernon gave him last night. 

'Harry, are you all right?' Draco asked eyes wide looking at Harry who had curled up on himself trying to stop the pain and crying. 

'It hurts it hurts please make it stop, I'm sorry I'm sorry Uncle Vernon I'm sorry please stop I'm sorry.' Harry was crying over and over again. Draco leapt up saying, 'Hold on Harry I'll get someone, just hold on.' as he ran out the door and didn't stop running until he got to the teachers compartment and banged on the door frantically until a peeved off Professor McGonagall answered the door. 

'Yes, What can I do for you?' She snapped looking down her horn rimmed glasses at this boy. Draco frantic with worry asked. 

'Can you get Professor Snape please it's an emergency?' McGonagall noticed the boy's state and said. 

'Wait here I'll go get him.' Seconds later Professor Snape a tall dark greasy haired man with a large hooked nose, sallow skin and black eyes stepped out of the teachers compartment and looked at his Godson in astonishment, for he had never seen young Draco Malfoy in a panic before. 

'Draco?' He said looking down, 'Whats wrong?' Draco just grabbed his Godfathers hand and said. 

'Come on it's Harry I don't know how to explain it but come we've got to hurry something is wrong with him, please hurry. Draco begged. Now this had Severus' attention Draco Malfoy never begged, so he allowed Draco to set the pace in getting to his compartment and Harry. When Severus stepped into the compartment he was met with a sight that froze his heart. Young Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived curled up in tears moaning. 

'Please stop Uncle Vernon I didn't mean to do it I don't know how it happened I'll never do it again, please stop it hurts it hurts please.' Severus immediately kneeled down next to the boy and pulled a calming potion from his black robes and slipped it into the small boy's mouth while casting a swallowing charm. The boy's pleas were silenced as he calmed down and the flash back receded into the depths of his mind. 

'Harry' Severus whispered, 'Are you all right?' Harry shook his head 

'Better but not all right.' He answered pain clear in his voice. Severus reached out and touched Harry's shoulder and got the shock of his life as Harry screeched in pain and tried to get away from his hand. 

'It's all right I'm not going to hurt you Harry.' Severus stated. Harry looked at Severus with hope in his eyes and asked in a small voice. 

'Please sir it hurts, make it stop?.' Severus nodded his head and said as he reached into his robes pulling out a pain numbing potion. 

'Here drink this it will stop the pain.' Harry slowly reached out and took the potion and drank it an expression of relief crossed his features and he said. 

'Thank you sir.' Severus smiled. 

'Thats okay Harry and call me Severus or Sev when we are on our own otherwise it's Professor Snape.' He said as he gathered Harry into his arms. Harry started to shake and Severus said. 

'It's okay I'm just taking you to the teachers compartment so I can keep an eye on you, okay?' Harry nodded. 

'Okay Sev.' Severus smiled as he stood carefully and walked out of the boys compartment as Draco said. 

'I'll stay here Sev I want to do some reading, Harry I hope to see you in Slytherin at Hogwarts.' Harry nodded sleepily. 

'Same here Draco.' Harry whispered as he fell asleep in his trusted Professors arms. 

**The Teachers Compartment.**

Professor Severus Snape carried his young charge to the Teachers Compartment and knocked on the door with his boot, Professor Minerva McGonagall answered the door ready for a student prank, took one look at who was waiting and who he was carrying and gasped. 

'Merlin, Severus come in and set him down over here.' Severus nodded and said. 'Thank you Minerva.' as he strode in and lay the poor boy on a seat and sat himself on the floor while stroking the boy's forehead in a comforting manner, a look of concern upon his face. Minerva took a closer look at this small child who looked no more than 8 yrs of age and noticed a certain scar. 

'Merlins blood, thats Harry Potter. Severus what happened to him?' Minerva exclaimed. Severus answered in the softest voice Minerva had ever heard the usually harsh man use. 

'I don't know Minerva, I think, I'm not definite on this, that he has been raped and abused. We will have to wait until we get to Hogwarts to find out for sure, but I think I'm right. I hope I'm wrong.' Severus bowed his head in emotional pain wishing to all the Gods that he was wrong but knowing in his heart that he was right. 


	2. The Hogwarts Hospital Wing

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

SnitchFiction.net 

Chapter 2: 1470 

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE. I own nothing. AN: I WANT, I WANT, I WANT. Mummy: You can't have. AN: Not FAIR. 

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Hospital Wing.**

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Severus Snape was first off the train with young Harry Potter, unconscious in his arms as he ran to one of the Horseless Carriages that would take the students and professors alike to Hogwarts. Once at Hogwarts, Severus raced to the Hospital wing surprising Madam Pomfrey who was not expecting any patients to treat until the next day. She quickly got over her surprise and pointed to a bed. 

'Put him over there Severus, and lets have a look shall we?' Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to scan Harry. Then she let out a screech. 

'Merlins blood this boy has been raped, beaten and starved. Who is he Severus?' 

'Harry Potter.' Whispered Severus his worst fears confirmed. Madam Pomfrey's face paled to the point that she looked like she was about keel over in a dead faint. Severus held his head in his hands thinking. 

"If only someone had checked up on him this could have been solved so much sooner, Damn you Albus why did you leave Harry with those muggles? Why?." Severus raised his head as one Professor McGonagall sped into the Hospital wing startling the Potions Master from his inner thoughts and Madam Pomfrey from wondering if she was going to faint and make a complete fool out of herself. 

"Thank Merlin for Minerva" Poppy Pomfrey thought as she went into action casting healing charms and bustling around like the efficient and possessive Mediwitch that she is. 

'Even with the amount of injuries young Mr Potter has he should be up and about tomorrow. Also it would be beneficial if he had someone whom he could trust and talk to without having to be pressured.' Madam Pomfrey hinted looking pointedly at Severus. Who stood and moved to the bed next to Harry's saying. 

'Alright I'll do it as he already trusts me to a degree. But I won't push Harry, he will open up to me in his own time and I won't tolerate anyone pushing him, just be there for him and support him as I can't watch over him twenty four hours a day.' Both women stated there assent and both offered to their support to Severus in this new and trying endeavour that he was embarking on. 'Good now if you'll excuse me it's getting late and I am expected to be awake when our young Mr Potter dictates.' Severus sneered and cast a spell on Harry that would let him now when his young charge woke up, then layed down fully robed and fell asleep. 

The Head of Gryffindor and the Hogwarts Mediwitch looked down on both the Hospitals current occupants with slight smiles on their faces and bid each other goodnight, all the while thinking the same thing. 

"Harry and Severus need each other one needing support, one needing to give that support." 

**September 2nd 1991: Harry's Sorting.**

(AN "I know Out Of Character keep your pantyhose on, Sevie is dealing with a very vulnerable boy here so give little ole me a break, Snarky Snape is just around the corner GRYFFINDORS BEWARE mwahahahahaha..ach...cough...cough...splutter." walks off head bowed in shame at evil laughs failure. BACK TO THE STORY. sorry) 

The spell activated just before 5:30 am and Severus was up and out of bed, saying a cleaning spell, and over to Harry's bed within seconds of waking as Harry slowly came around. Harry suddenly sat up and spun around at the velvet voice of Severus Snape. 

'Harry, how are you feeling?' Professor Snape asked kindly, hoping not to scare the child. Harry looked up at the tall professor and said. 

'I I f feel b better sir. Can y you tell m me where I am p please?' Severus sat on a chair beside Harry's bed and said in his most appealing voice. 

'Your at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing to be precise, since it is Saturday do you want to have a look around the school after we go and have a quick chat with Professor Dumbledore and get you sorted into your house?' Harry looked up hopefully and almost bursting with the prospect of exploring a school of magic asked. 

'Can we really? That would be brilliant, I've never been able to see what the wizarding worlds like except for Diagon Alley.' Professor Snape raised his hands and motioned for Harry to calm down while saying. 

'Yes really, but first we need breakfast and you need to get changed into your school robes, okay?' Harry with a grin on his face just nodded his head as he was to excited to talk. 

Thirty minutes later Professor Snape was herding an excited little sprite up to the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Professor Albus Dumbledore's office and came to a stop grabbing Harry's robes to stop him and said. 

'Woah Harry we're here.' Harry looked up at Professor Snape, confusion evident upon his young face. 

'Just watch your going to love this, _Sherbert Lemon._' 

All of a sudden the gargoyle sprang to life, and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Harry was amazed then he noticed a spiral staircase which was moving smoothly upwards, like an escalator. As Professor Snape guided Harry onto it, they heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until they could see a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffon, which came to life and asked in an annoyed high pitched yet rough voice. 

'What do you want he's already got the other Heads of Houses in there we don't need Slytherins.' Severus looked annoyed and stated in his I-AM-SPEAKING-TO-A-GRYFFINDOR-WHO-IS-NOT-WORTH-MY-TIME voice. 

'He is Professor Albus Dumbledore address him as such in the future and Professor Dumbledore is expecting Mr Potter and myself, so let me in before I throw you in my cauldron and melt you.' The griffon gulped audibly and opened the door without further protest. Softening his voice Professor Snape said. 

'Come on Harry they are expecting us.' as he ushered Harry through the door where the other professors waited with bated breath. 

**Professor Dumbledores Office.**

Albus Dumbledore looked up at the opening of the door and watched his Potions Master herd a small child with shoulder length black hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen who just happened to be gazing around with wonder upon his young face. 

'Ah Severus, I see our young Mr Potter is up and about, good good. Now Harry I would like to introduce you to these ladies and gentlemen who happen to be the Heads of their Houses, as you have already met Professor Snape I'll start with him. Professor Severus Snape is our Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin, Professor Minerva McGonagall is our Transfiguration Mistress, the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, Professor Fidelius Flitwick is our Charms Master and the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Serena Sprout is our Herbology Mistress and the Head of Hufflepuff and I am Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' As Dumbledore introduced the Heads of Houses they smiled at Harry in acknowledgment of their names and titles. 

'Hi.' Harry responded quietly as Professor Dumbledore stood up with an old hat in his hands, and walked around his desk towards Harry and placed the sorting hat on his head while saying. 

'Well Mr Potter it seems that now introductions are over it is time for you to be sorted and then for your Head of House to introduce you to your house mates.' 

Suddenly the sorting hat started to speak surprising Harry so much that he knocked the hat of his head into his lap. 

'Umm sorry, it s startled m me.' Professor Dumbledore just smiled and said. 

'Thats alright now why don't you be a good lad and pop him back on your head hmm?' Knowing a command no matter how it was put to him, Harry placed the sorting hat back on his head and waited for it to speak again. 

'Ah Mr Harry Potter now that you have that out of your system lets figure out what house you belong in. Hmm you have the courage of a Gryffindor but no thats not the house for you, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff nope this house won't suit you either, with your intelligence and desire to learn would put you in Ravenclaw, but no, it is your ambition to be the best and your cunning that will place you in SLYTHERIN!' The sorting hat had finally screamed for all to hear. Harry flung the hat off his head and much to Professor Snape's and everybody else's surprise jumped into his lap and hugged him and whispered one word loud enough for everyone to hear that shocked everyone in the room. 

'Safe.' 


	3. Lets Meet The Slytherins and Oh My Parsl...

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape Word Count 

Chapter 3: 1914 

**Chapter 3: Lets Meet The Slytherins and Oh My Parsletounge**

As Severus led Harry down to the Dungeons he kept thinking of what the young boy had whispered. "Safe, he feels safe with me of all people, safe, I don't understand why he should feel safe with me of all people. Could it be that I am the only person in this world that has held him without causing pain or that I have never raised my voice at him?" His musing was interrupted by Harry squealing and pointing at a painting that bowed to him. 

'Professor who is that?' The painting beat Severus to the punch. 

'I young man? Who am I? I hear you ask, I am Salazar Slytherin the guardian of The Head of Slytherins Quarters.' Severus butted in at that point. 

'Salazar this is Mr Harry Potter one of my Slytherins and he is to be given access to my quarters with or with out a password.' Slytherin then hissed in Parsletounge. 

* It's typical that I would have to be the guardian of a Head of Slytherin who was an absolute Hufflepuff when it came to his clutch of Slytherins* To Slytherin's and Severus' astonishment Harry burst out laughing and hissed back to the painting. 

*Thats not very nice.* Both burst out. 

'You can speak Parsletounge.' Harry looked confused and said. 

'What?' Severus rolled his eyes and explained to Harry that he was a Parslemouth and could speak Parsletounge the language of Serpents and told Harry not to make this ability common knowledge due to the fact that the Dark Lord is a Parslemouth and the skill is viewed falsely as a Dark Art, Harry swore never to let anyone find out that he was a Parslemouth. 

AN: Thats what Harry thinks. Hehehehehehehe cough cough aghchoo. Damn flu. 

The two Slytherins continued down the corridor until the end where they were met with a blank wall. Severus told Harry that this was the entrance to the Slytherin common room and that the password was. 

_'Casseopia.'_ The wall slid opened up similar to the way Diagon Alley opens and they entered the Slytherin Dungeons. 

'Welcome Harry to _**Arx Serpens**_, your new home for the next 7 years.' Severus announced. Harry looked around in wonder the common room which was decorated in dark forest green couches with silver edging and mahogany tables with matching chairs a Slytherin banner, upon the wall above a huge fire place was a painting of Salazar Slytherin, the fire place gave off a warm glow around the room which also had what looked like hundreds of candles so the room was at the same time brightly and softly illuminated in just the right areas. 

'It's beautiful.' Harry whispered, Severus smiled down at his newest charge and walked over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down. 

'It is isn't it, it hasn't changed in a thousand years and I don't think it will ever be changed. Did you know that this is where I stayed when I was at Hogwarts, I always used to sit here after curfew just to enjoy the warmth and the coolness of this common room.' Harry walked over to his new Head of House and curled up beside him looking down at the floor and said. 

'Thankyou for sharing that with me I know I don't deserve it.' Severus slipped an elegant hand under Harry's chin and lifted it until he held Harry's eyes with his own and stated in his I'M-NOT-GOING-TO-BUY-THAT-VOICE. 

'You do deserve it Harry.' Disbelief entered Harrys eyes, Severus continued. 

'No you do and I don't care what that muggle uncle of yours told you, I am telling you that you deserve to be treated with respect and care and even love, you don't deserve to be treated with violence as you were and I can tell you Mr Potter that you will never see those people if they classify as people again. Do I make myself clear?' Harry nodded and asked in a small voice. 

'Then where will I stay. I don't want to be an inconvenience...' 

'You will be living with me during school holidays and you won't be an inconvenience I will welcome the distraction from my mothers nagging about how I never invite anyone home.' Severus cut in with a small lift of his lips (AN: With anyone else it would be a devious Weasley Twins Grin, get the picture? Yes? Good) 

'So your just doing this to get your mother off your back?' Harry sulked. Severus looked down at Harry and realised his mistake at once. 

'No Harry, I was only joking about my mothers nagging, well she is a nag but thats a mothers job. I'm taking you in because I want to help you and be there for you when you need me, Okay?' Harry looked at Severus with renewed hope in his eyes and launched himself into Severus waiting arms which enfolded him into a comforting embrace. 

'Okay.' Harry whispered. Just then they both heard the sounds of movement from the dorms and Severus said. 

'Lets go meet your new house mates and I can give them my welcome speech.' Severus and Harry headed to the right hand corridor to the third room on the left and opened the door. 

'Up up Slytherins do not lay abed all day, they are the first to their lessons and the last to leave, they strive to be the best, they use their cunning to outwit opponents and to attain their ambitions, they also think of a plan before acting unlike Gryffindors who act and then think. I would also like to introduce another member of Slytherin House also in his first year, Mr Harry Potter, Harry these are the boys who will be in your year. Draco Malfoy who is over there trying, dismally, to ignore me by hiding in his bed covers you already know so I will introduce you to Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zambini. Also here in Arx Serpens we don't call each other by our last names so yes you may call me Severus.' 

'T thank you S severus.' Stuttered a nervous Harry, Blaise walked over to Harry and said. 

'It's ok we won't bite, well Draco might if you wake him before 6:30am.' Harry giggled shyly as Draco stuck his head out of his cover to give Blaise an indignant look before diving back under his covers muttering about the injustice of living with others in the same room. Which sent Severus into gales of laughter. 

'Thats exactly what your Father said and did on our very first morning here.' he gasped out between bouts of laughter. Blaise then led Harry to his bed which was beside his and closest to the door and showed him that all his clothes and book etc were put away and showed him how to access his stuff while the Potions Master recovered. Severus then said. 

'Harry I do believe it is lunch time and I'll let Blaise show the way as I have to go and show myself before the entire school gets the idea that I have left the school and starts a party. Okay?' Harry nodded. 

'Okay Severus.' 

**The Great Hall, Harry Potter A SLYTHERIN? No Way.**

When Blaise, Draco, Gregory, Harry and Vincent arrived in the Great Hall they found themselves the focus of many a curious eye and a sudden silence. The silence ended and the words on every persons (except the Professors) lips were. 

'It's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, who's...' A Hufflepuff started 

'Oh my gosh is that Malfoy standing beside him who would've thought...' A Gryffindor continued 

'Look at his house badge he's...' A Ravenclaw exclaimed 

'A SLYTHERIN how could Harry Potter be a Slimy Slytherin? His parents were Gryffindors, traitor probably wants to be the next Dark Lord, he was in Slytherin too.' Bellowed an irate Ronald Weasley. The next moment Ronald Weasley got the shock of his life when an equally irate Potions Master thundered. 

'100 points off Gryffindor Mr Weasley for an unfounded accusation against a fellow student, and detention for a month with Mr Filch.' Professor Snape took a breath before continuing at his lowest and most lethal register. 

'Mr Potter was sorted in front of Professor Dumbledore and all the Heads of Houses including myself, and if I hear your making such a ludicrous assumption again I will be after your expulsion, is that understood Mr Weasley.' Ron gulped and answered in a small voice. 

'Y yes S sir.' Professor Snape nodded once before saying. 

'Good, Mr Filch will inform you of your detention times.' Professor Snape then gave everyone a glare that had them eating and talking with their nearest neighbour about anything but what just occurred all in under a second from it's execution and walked back to the Head Table to eat his breakfast. 

**Welcome To Slytherin Harry.**

After Professor Snapes defense of his student Marcus Flint who was in Sixth year and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team got up and walked over to the five boys, held out his hand and said. 

'Welcome to Slytherin Harry Potter, I'm Marcus Flint.' Harry shook Marcus' hand and said. 

'T thank y you Sir.' Marcus looked astounded at the lack of arrogance in Harry (his father told him about James Potters arrogance) and responded. 

'Don't call me Sir Harry, call me Marcus, we Slytherins don't stand on formalities with each other. We Slytherins protect our own and if we can't we get revenge. You'll be safe with us Harry, now lets go and eat I'm starving.' Harry nodded and looked relieved, the boys sat down to lunch with the rest of Slytherin House where he was made to feel like he finally belonged. 

**Draco Malfoy? Tour Guide? Merlin Help Harry.**

After lunch one Draco Malfoy decided that he was awake enough to do a little exploring and asked Harry if he would like to come along, Harry was delighted that Draco had asked and said yes. So both boys left the Great Hall for the Dungeons and after half an hour they were hopelessly lost and after much arguing (Draco) and panicked tears (Harry) it was decided that they would do a very un-Slytherin thing to do and scream for help. 

**McGonagall Rips The Idiot A New Orifice.**

Meanwhile in Professor McGonagall's Office a certain young Gryffindor was on the receiving end of a very pissed off McGonagall. 

'Mr Weasley, I would never have thought that a member of your family would be so cruel and unjust towards another person..' The Idiot (Ron Weasley) retorted. 

'But he's in Slytherin Professor and his parents were in Gryffindor, Potters a traitor to us all.' Minerva McGonagall could not believe her ears. 

'That may be your opinion Mr Weasley but it is not mine nor is it the opinion of the staff. Mr Potter was placed in Slytherin because he is ambitious and cunning not because he is evil or because he wants to become the next Dark Lord, I am very disappointed in you Mr Weasley, your behavior is unbecoming of a Gryffindor and I expected much better in the light that your family is one of our most prominent Gryffindor families.' Ron looked resentful. 

'While I am not taking anymore points from Gryffindor which is already 90 points into the negative, I am however adding another months detention on top of what Professor Snape gave you, dismissed.' Ron was astounded. 

'What? Tha...' McGonagall interrupted. 

'Dismissed Mr Weasley, and I sincerely hope you think about what has occurred today.'


	4. Two Slytherins Screaming For Help Like H...

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape Word Count 

Chapter 4: 1434 

**Chapter 4: Two Slytherins Screaming For Help Like Hufflepuffs.**

Deep within the Dungeons of the Slytherins, Draco and Harry started to scream for help, well Draco did anyway because Harry was naturally afraid of the dark and was curled up on the floor in a foetal position crying and saying. 

'I'm sorry Uncle Vernon please let me out. Let me out. Let me breathe please it's too dark please. Why why are you doing this to me? What did I do? Why? Why won't someone see? HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY!' 

(AN: Who wouldn't be afraid of the dark? After all Harry grew up in a cupboard and was placed in a basement with no light when he was being a normal wizard child. "Dursley Terms: A Freak.") 

Draco decided then and there to try a spell that he read in his Standard Book of Spells (Chapter 3 Lighting Your Way With "Lumos") he waved his wand and said. 

'_LUMOS_, oh come on,_LUMOS_, it's not working. HEEELLLLPPPP!, HELP US WE'RE LOST!' Screamed Draco in desperation after the failure to perform the spell. 

**Bubble Bubble Toil And Holyshit Paper Work.**

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk in his office grading Holiday Assignments from the Gryffindor 4 years Potions Class and thoroughly wish he wasn't. 

"Why do I torture myself like this each year? Oh Yes so I can generally make the students lives miserable." Suddenly he heard a high pitched wail and muttered under his breath. 

'Probably some Hufflepuff lost in the Dungeons, well better go fetch them incase Dumbledore gets there first.' Severus Snape rose from his desk and walked out into the Dungeons pulled out his wand layed it flat in the palm of his hand and said. 

'_E pluribus unum in absentia_.' (One out of many in absence) The wand spun around until it pointed towards the deepest and most difficult part of the Dungeons to navigate. Severus followed his wand down through 7 levels of Dungeons until he could, without trying, hear the voices of the students and discern what was being said. 

'It's okay, come on snap out of it I know it's dark but we can get out, we just have to wait for Severus. Trust me, Severus will come for us, I'm sure of it.' Said Draco Malfoy. Severus stepped around the corner lent on a wall and said in a conversational tone of voice that disguised his irritation, barely. 

'Bit damp down here isn't it boys?' Draco jumped out of his skin when he heard his beloved Head of Houses voice and the tone that he used. 

"Oh boy he really is NOT happy with us." Thought Draco then said . 

'Well you see Severus...' He stopped at his Professors glare and changed his tune. 

'I I mean Professor Snape, I, we wanted to, to go exploring the Dungeons and the corridors shifted and umm... you really aren't happy with us are you Sir?' Severus lifted his hand to rub the bridge of his nose and said. 

'Lumos. There now I can see what I'm doing and no Mr Malfoy I'm not happy I'm annoyed that you... Is that Harry?' Severus just noticed Harry lifting his head and stretching out his hand toward the light as if it was his salvation and heard him whisper. 

'Light.' Severus quickly strode over to Harry holding his wand to the side so the boy could see who it was. 

'Harry, I'm going to pick you up and take you out of the Lower Dungeons okay?' Harry looked up at Severus, lifted his arms up towards him in a wordless need of parental contact that nearly broke Severus' heart. Severus knelt down and scooped Harry into his arms, where Harry nuzzled Sev's neck taking in the comfortable aroma of potions that the Potions Master had made during the afternoon. Severus then turned to Draco and said. 

'Come on Draco lets get out of here and get you two into something dry and thanks to Mr Potter here I need a dry set of robes as well, so lets head to my quarters and you two can borrow some of my old school robes.' Severus set a cracking pace and in no time at all they were standing in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Severus said the password. 

'_delenda est Carthago_.' ("Carthage must be destroyed." Said originally by Cato the Censor a Roman Senator) Severus then ushered Draco in and followed allowing the portrait to swing shut. 

**Behind The Portrait Severus' Quarters.**

The Quarters of the Head of Slytherin House were spacious decorated in green and silver in just the right amounts and shades, with a full couch sette in front of a large fire place (which was lit) and dining room table with four chairs around it, the quarters also had a spare bedroom that was next to the master suite which had two chairs right in front of the fire place and a large double bed (bouncy, bouncy, bouncy) making for a comfortable abode. 

(AN: 'I want that room. Mummy can I have that room?' Mummy: 'NO and no bouncy, bouncy, bouncy either.' AN: 'Awww but I'm 20.' Mummy: 'Definitely NOT.' AN: 'Not fair.'). 

Severus walked to the sette and set Harry down saying. 

'Wait here while I get you and Draco some clothes okay?' Harry nodded. Severus sighed at the lack of vocalization from Harry and said. 

'Okay, Draco in the spare room you should find something that will fit you. I have to go and search for something in Harry's size.' Several minutes later Severus came back into the room in dry robes to find Draco still in the spare room. "Probably trying on every bit of clothing he could find." Thought Severus, Harry meanwhile was curled up on the couch fast asleep oblivious to the fact that Severus was standing there with a pile of clothes in his hands. The Potions Master put the bundle on a single seater and bent over Harry whispering. 

'Wake up Harry we've got to get you out of those wet clothes and I don't want you to get a chill.' Harry who was only dozing mumbled. 

'What about a drying charm?' Severus picked Harry up while saying. 

'Can't risk that you might have stepped through a spell or two while you were in the Lower Dungeons, come on up you get.' Severus got Harry onto his feet but found it hard to do anything as Harry was clutching Severus' robes. 

'Come on Harry, lets get you changed.' With that Severus swung the tiny 11 year old into his arms and strode the three steps to the bundle of clothes and put Harry down saying. 

'Alright lets get these damp clothes of you shall we.' Severus went to take Harry's outer robe of him but Harry started to shake his head saying. 

'No, please don't touch me.' Severus knelt down making sure that Harry could see that who was in front of him saying. 

'I'm not going to hurt you Harry, I'm not your Uncle and I don't like abusing little boys. Okay?' Harry nodded, a look off relief in his eyes. Severus continued. 

'Good, now lets get you out of these robes and into these dry ones with as little fuss as we can manage.' 

With a few mishaps and a bit of fiddling the two Slytherins finally got the younger of the two fully dressed in the elders robes from when he was about 8 years of age. Draco walked out of the spare room and made a sound of pure surprise. 

'Woah, Sev, Harry looks just like you when you last wore that robe. It's the same robe as in the picture I've seen at home, the only difference is the eyes, if Harry had your eye colour I would swear that you were brothers.' 

Draco was right Harry did look a lot like Severus Snape when he was 8 especially since he had the same hair style and the floor length black robes were belted across his hips with long sleeves and upon the high collar encrusted in Silver and Emeralds was the Snape Coat of Arms, Harry was also wearing a black silk shirt with matching trousers with knee high black duelling boots. Harry Potter was the picture of a pure Snape. Severus nodded and said. 

'The same could have been said for James Potter and myself when we were students, the only difference was that James had short hair and blue eyes so not many people noticed and those who did got hexed by either one of us. Come to think of it that was the only thing that we ever agreed upon in our entire time at Hogwarts.' Severus then shook himself out of his thoughts and said. 

'Come on boys lets go and get some dinner.' 


	5. Harry Grows A Backbone

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape Word Count 

Chapter 5: 1815 

AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry for taking so long to get this out I haven't been able to find the time to write as I had to run my friends business for two months and it's a lot of work. *falls on knees* Please Please forgive *beg beg grovel grovel praises the keyboards that readers type yummy reviews on. I have also written out a complete Slytherin First Year Timetable so if you want the complete timetable just email me and I'll send it. *Grins* 

On To The Story..... 

**Chapter 5: Monday, September 4th 1991, Harry Grows A Backbone.**

Breakfast the next morning found all the Heads of Houses handing out each year levels class timetable. Harry took one look at his timetable and nearly keeled over he had 10 classes with Gryffindor, 5 Potions, 3 History of Magic and 2 Flying classes every week for a whole year and three of them were today starting off with Double Potions with Gryffindor, then Charms with Ravenclaw, Lunch, History of Magic with Gryffindor finishing up with Double Herbology with Ravenclaw. 

"Well at least it's Potions up first with Professor Snape the Gryffindors won't be able to tease me with my own Head of House present." Harry thought with a small measure of relief as he was still nervous about being around Gryffindors without Severus there to defend him. 

AN: Don't worry Harry's got a back bone it's just going to take some time for him to develope that kind of self confidence. 

While Harry was busy keeling over because of his timetable, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were discussing how well a certain Boy Who Lived would cope with classes. 

'As long as nobody touches him, Harry should do fine Minerva.' Minerva nodded and said. 

'Should being the operative word Severus, Oh I know that in Potions no body is going to speak above a whisper it's just that I'm not sure how he is going to cope in History of Magic you know as well as I that Binns can't control a class unless they're asleep.' Severus thought for a bit before answering. 

'True, I'll talk to the Slytherins in his year and see if they can place themselves between Harry and any Gryffindor with a grudge. By the way how did Mr Weasley take the punishment that we dished out?' Minerva's smile was rueful. 

'We are going to have problems with that one, Mr Weasley is convinced that because Harry is in Slytherin, that our young Mr Potter is traitor and wants to set himself up as the next Dark Lord.' Severus was not impressed with that answer and told Minerva so just as he was getting up to go and teach his first class of the day First Year Gryffindor/ Slytherin Potions. 

"Why Albus do you always place Gryffindors and Slytherins together for Potions they're more volatile than any potion I could come up with." Sulked our (AN: drop dead gorgeous, sexy voiced with great legs, yummy) Potions Master. 

**Hi Ho The Merryo To Potions We Go.**

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting inside the Potions Classroom for their Professor when all of a sudden the door slammed open and in stormed Professor Snape with his robes flaring out behind him his first words in class that were to be remembered by each and every student for the rest of their days were as follows. 

'There shall be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect that many of you shall appreciate the subtle science that is Potion Making, however for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to ensnare the mind and bewitch the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. However for the rest of you I suggest that you don't take my Advanced Class in Sixth year as I will not accept those who are not in the top ten percent of this class and shall notify you when the time comes.' 

It was then and there that Harry decided that he was not going to below the top ten percent in any of his classes because he wanted to be recognized for his abilities and not for something that he can't remember. As he turned to Draco to get started on his first potion he noticed that Draco was flicking his ingredients at a certain red headed idiot and whispered. 

'Draco come on don't waste your ingredients we've got to get this potion done and I'm not going to fail because of you.' (AN: Looky looky I see a backbone growing.) Draco looked stunned and couldn't believe that this was the same boy who shakes and back peddles every time someone raises their voice at him, raised his hands in submission. 

'Okay okay lets get this potion completed, but you do realise that Professor Snape favours his own house, a house mind you that we happen to be in.' Harry glared at Draco and raised his voice for the first time in years. 

'Thats only because no one gives Slytherins a chance to prove that NO we are not Dark Lord wannabes. I mean why shouldn't we get treated the same as the rest of the school, even Hagrid who took me to Diagon alley can't look me in the eye anymore because of stupid house rivalry.' At this Professor Snape spun around from where he was striding to some poor Gryffindor who had just blown up his potion and melted his cauldron. (Hint Hint) Harry in tears by this stage continued. 

'It's no suprise that Professor Snape favours Slytherins considering from the treatment that I have received from other houses has been disgusting and barbaric and it's all because I am ambitious and want to be recognized for my abilities and not for something I did when I was in diapers.' Professor Snape walked up to Harry and put a comforting hand upon the small boys shoulder which were shaking and said. 

'Mr Potter my office now, the rest of you behave and take note of what our young orator has said.' Leaving a very well behaved class behind as Professor Snape escorted Harry through to his office. 

**Professor Severus Snape Has A Dilemma.**

Harry stood looking at the floor of Professor Snapes office with tears running down his face not knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly the soft velvet voice of his Potions Master filled the air. 

'Sit down Harry, your not in trouble.' Harry looked up at his Professor in astonishment and stuttered. 

'W why?' Professor Snape walked over to Harry making sure that he did not make any sudden moves and knelt down to Harry's eye level placing his hands on either side of Harrys face to make sure that he had his young charges attention. 

'You want to know why your not in trouble?' Harry nodded Severus continued. 

'Because this is your first day in classes with people who have grown up in this world who have had a stable home life and if they haven't it hasn't been as damaging to them as it has been to you.' Harry looked confused (AN: So am I get to the point Sev. Sev: I am will you just but out, bloody author) 

'What I am trying to say Harry is that the rest of the Professors and myself don't expect you to be the same as the rest of the students and we are going to give you the latitude that you need to settle in and to get used to being surrounded by people who may not look at you and see someone who needs space instead they will see the boy who lived and they won't understand your desire to be the best or even your desire to be acknowledged for something other than your scar, and it will take some time for every one to get used to this. Do you understand what I am trying to say Harry?' (AN: I hope he does cause I don't. Sev: SHUT UP. My Harry is a smart boy he'll understand just fine thankyou.) Harry nodded and said. 

'What your trying to say is that the students won't or don't understand that I'm just a boy and not a hero and that I have feelings and emotions and if I have any problems with any students that I should go to a Professor to get help.' Severus nodded and said. 

'Exactly. Now come on lets clean you up and get back to class.' With that Severus conjured a damp wash cloth and wiped Harry's face so you couldn't tell that he had been crying. Severus then escorted Harry back to Potions. 

**Potions Class Just After Professor Snape Escorted Mr Potter To His Office.**

Silence reigned after Professor Snape entered his office with Harry in tow with only the sound of 14 bubbling cauldrons to break the silence. Stunned the students could not believe what had just occurred, no one spoke, no one moved, they barely breathed, all of them took note of what was said. The Gryffindors dismissed it out of hand, that is all but one Gryffindor, this Gryffindor was a thinker and a reader, liked to gather all the evidence before coming to a conclusion and the conclusion that this Gryffindor came to was that Harry Potter was just a boy who wanted to be known for himself and not something that he did when he was a baby and he was right when he said that Slytherins deserved a chance. This Gryffindors name was Hermione Granger a muggle-born witch. She spoke. 

'Harry's right Slytherins deserve to be able to prove what kind of people they are before anyone can make a judgment, actually everyone deserves that chance.' The Slytherins looked amazed at Hermione's revelation and that started a respect for this Gryffindor muggle-born that would stand her in good stead when it came to working with Slytherin students in the years to come. (AN: Ding dong the idiots back. Oh Hell.) Ron Weasley's face by this stage had gone as red as his hair and so was his temper and here are his delightful comments for your (the readers) delectation. 

'What? Hermione you can't be serious they're Slytherins they're the enemy, you can't trust them they would hex you as soon as look at you with an inch of respect. If you continue to support Potter you will get no friends in Gryffindor.' Hermione interrupted. 

'If all Gryffindors are as foolhardy and as biased against what they do not understand then good I'de rather make my friends with Slytherins they look out for the members in their house even if they don't agree on something, isn't that right Malfoy?' Draco Malfoy surprised at being drawn into this argument between two members of the same house could only yap out. 

'Yes.' Hermione looked triumphant. Just then the class got a complete shock by a snarling Potions Master. 

'I leave you alone for ten minutes and I expected a well behaved class when I came back and what do I find? Students bickering as if this was a common room. What in Merlins name has been going on here? No don't answer that I can tell by the fact that every one of your potions are ruined. Clean up, get out of my sight.' 


	6. Professors Pride

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

Chapter 6: 1840 

**Chapter 6: Saturday, September 9th 1991, Professor's Pride.**

AN: Just a little one guys and gals. For those who were wondering that while I am saying it's the year 1991 I am actually using the year 2000 because I like the way that the students who get to Hogwarts in that year get the weekend to relax at Hogwarts before classes start. It also gave me the days necessary to get Harry on his feet and establish certain relationships/ feuds etc. On to the STORY... 

It was 8:30 am and Harry Potter was sitting in Professor McGonagalls Office discussing what he had learned in Transfiguration this last week and getting some hints as to which books would be able to aid him in completing his assignment. Professor McGonagall was happy to help the young Slytherin. 

'Mr Potter I suggest that you look up "Changing Your Day With Transfiguration by Melanie Gobbledygook" and "Transfiguration Adventures by Llywelyn Mightyduck".' Harry nodded and wrote down the names of the books in a "Little Black Book" that used to be Dudleys. Professor McGonagall continued. 

'Now these two books are a little advanced for first year students but I don't think that you'll have much trouble understanding them and if you do you can always ask me for help. In fact I encourage you to ask the Professors for even if you don't really need it, it will give you a chance to see how proficient you can become at your subjects and may decide what you will do and become after you graduate from Hogwarts.' Harry responded as he was rising to leave. 

'Thankyou Professor McGonagall, and I'll take your advice. Thanks.' 

Professor Minerva McGonagall watched Harry walk out of her office with a slight smile of pride in the boy who was showing that he not only took after his mother in looks but in his desire to learn. Not many people knew that Lily Evans-Potter when at Hogwarts was a Slytherin and was a brilliant student bordering upon genius. It seemed that her son had inherited that trait and more. 

**The Awakening Of A Genius Prankster and Bookworm To The Rescue.**

A couple of hours later Harry Potter was walking from the library with the two books recommended by Professor McGonagall in his arms bemoaning that the stairs decided that they were going to change last minute and send him in a direction away from the Dungeons when all of a sudden he was knocked flying by a well aimed right-hook delivered straight on his mouth by Ron Weasley who spat. 

'What are you doing near Gryffindor Tower you Slimy Slytherin?' Harry got to his feet a hand to his mouth and the books in the other responded. 

'I'm near the Gryffindor Tower? I'm sorry but the stairs changed last minute and I was trying to find another way down to the Dungeons.' Ron looked sceptical and answered foolishly. 

'Yeah The Fat Lady is just a couple of corridors down.' Not realising that he had given a Slytherin the whereabouts of the Gryffindor Tower he continued to dig his own grave. 

'Anyone can enter as long as they have the password.' 

Harry was mentally rolling across the floor laughing his head off at this bit of information. 

"You not only had to have the password but the Slytherin Entrance has a security spell that sets itself for new students in Slytherin House by the Slytherin Roll which has all the Slytherins names on it and disallows old Slytherin Students the right to enter. The Headmaster and Heads of Houses no matter what their former house when they were student were the only non-current Slytherins and non-Slytherins allowed to enter, and here I hold not only where the Gryffindors reside but the key to getting in as well. Slytherins would pay well for this info" Harry thought with not a little amusement. Ron just pushed Harry out of his way not realising what was going through the Slytherin's head saying. 

'Get back to the Dungeons Slimy Scar faced Slytherin if ya know whats good for you.' Harry smirked and went in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor Entrance and saw the Fat Lady. 

'Hello My Lady.' Said Harry while bowing to the painting. The Fat Lady looked stunned at this young Slytherin saying. 

'How can I help you young man.' Harry placed a yearning look upon his face and said. 

'I was just wondering what the Gryffindor Common Room looked like as everyone says my Father was a Gryffindor and I so wanted to see where he grew up while he was here at Hogwarts and unfortunately I was placed in Slytherin. Do you think you could help me, My Lady?' The Fat Lady looked stunned and asked the boy who his father was. 

'James Potter, My Lady.' The Fat Lady nodded and said. 

'You've the look of your Mother young Harry Potter. Well there isn't anyone in there at the moment and I suppose you can have a look but it will have to be quick you understand.' Harry nodded as the portrait granted him admittance. 

'Yes My Lady, and thankyou so much I know my Father would be pleased that his only son got a chance to see where he lived.' 

30 Minutes later Harry was in Slytherin Territory on his way to see Professor Snape and the Gryffindor Common room was laced with spells as was the Fat Lady who was spelled to tell the Bloody Baron the new Gryffindor Password each month and he passed it onto Harry Potter for safe keeping. Both were also spelled to forget who they gave the password too. 

A few minutes later Harry arrived at Professor Snapes Quarters and asked the portrait of Salazar Slytherin if the Potions Master was still asleep. (All Slytherin students knew that their Head of House liked to sleep in on Saturdays) 

'No Professor Snape just got up and is having tea. Would you like to go in?' Harry answered in the affirmative and went inside the Potions Masters Quarters. 

Severus Snape was not a morning person, in fact he detested mornings. So when the portrait opened he growled out at the unidentified person. 

'I don't want to know, so go away.' 

'Thats not nice Sev.' Severus' head shot up as he registered the voice of a very amused Harry Potter and looked over at his student who was still standing at the doorway wondering how well his teacher and guardian would take the comment. Severus sighed. 

'Coming in or are you going to let the whole school see what I wear in the mornings.' Harry walked in allowing the portrait to swing shut and said with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. 

'Do you mean that you sleep in the buff Professor?' Severus put his head in his hands a voice in his head saying. 

"You just had to walk into that one didn't you Sevvy?" He responded "Oh shut up it's to early for this." 

'Well?' Came the voice of his student. Severus kept his head in his hands and mumbled. 

'Mocksers' Harry frowned. 

'Excuse me? In english please.' 

'I said boxers, I sleep in boxers. It's to damn early for this go away.' 

'Oh no Professor, it's after 11am and it's a beautiful day. Lunch is served in the Great Hall and you need to eat.' Severus just glared, rose from his seat and growled. 

'I'll see you in the Great Hall in 15 minutes.' 

'See you in 15 then.' Smirked a very pleased Harry Potter who then turned and left Sev's Quarters for the Great Hall. 

Little did Harry know was that a pair of hazel-blue eyes were watching his every move with malice, those eyes belonged to Ron Weasley who once Harry was on his own and away from any Slytherin pounced as did Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, knocking Harry to the floor. As Harry started to rise Ron spat out. 

'Stay down and tell us how come most of Gryffindor House are singing about how great you Slimy Slytherins are.' Harry still in shock on the floor couldn't see the four boys anymore he could only widen his eyes in terror as his mind flashed back to his 11th Birthday. He started to scream and back away from the figures in front of him that had morphed into Uncle Vernon. 

It was then that the four boys realised that something was wrong and they decided with no words spoken that leaving the scene of the crime was a very prudent thing to do. As they sped up towards the freedom from the Dungeons they nearly knocked over Hermione who was on her way to ask Professor Snape a (in her opinion not mine) very important question about a certain ingredient. 

'I wonder what that was all about? Oh well.' Hermione shrugged her shoulders, picked up her books and carried on down towards Professor Snapes Office when she heard a voice crying out in terror. She soon rounded a bend and saw the smallest boy she had ever seen in her life. 

"Hang on I only know of one student who is that small." She thought to herself, then said to Harry. 

'Hang on Harry I'll get Professor Snape.' With that she was off at a dead run screaming out for Professor Snape to come quickly. Severus heard her screams and slipped out of his quarters only to be bowled over by a frantic Hermione. 

'Miss Granger, what seems to be the problem.' Severus had a way about asking a question and making it a statement that calmed a person down in seconds (either that or cause cardiac failure) 

' It's Harry Potter sir, I think he is having a flashback sir.' Professor Snape started to walk quickly towards the corridor that Harry was in asking. 

' And where did you learn to recognize a flashback if I might ask Miss Granger?' 

'My Grandfather was in World War II sir and he was a P.O.W sir.' Snape raised his famous eyebrow. 

' P.O.W? Explain.' 

'Prisoner of War.' Severus nodded, then he spotted Harry curled up against the wall whimpering and said to Hermione. 

'Miss Granger, could you go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him neither Mr Potter or myself will be attending any meals in the Great Hall today then tell the same to Mr Malfoy.' Hermione nodded and was about to run off when Severus then said. 

'Miss Granger, should the Slytherins not believe you tell them _"There is a party at Mothers"_ they will answer _"And a good time will be had by all"._ Get going.' 

'Yes Sir.' She was gone. 

Severus whispered a sleeping charm then picked Harry up and took him to his bedroom and let the boy rest and calm down. Severus spoke out loud towards the sleeping boy. 

'I swear on my blood Harry Potter, that I will do my best to give you the life that you deserve. A loving and caring life'


	7. Say That Again, I'm Your WHAT?

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

Chapter 7: 1927 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE. I stole-em fair and square. Possession is Nine Tenths of the law. AN: I WANNA KEEP, CAN I MUMMY? I WANNA KEEP. Mummy: You can't keep you have to put them back so JK can finish her series. AN: Not FAIR. 

Chapter 7: Say That Again, I'm Your WHAT? 

Harry woke up, looked around and saw by the fire light that he was in a room that he didn't recognise then his eyes fastened upon a single piece of parchment that had some writing upon it. It said. 

_**Harry, **_

I had to prepare some potions for Madam Pomfrey, I'll be in my workroom, you know where it is. 

Eat your dinner in my quarters then come to the workroom. 

The password is 

**"Censor Morum" (AN: a censor of morals "Latin")**

_** We'll talk. **_

Severus S. Snape 

Quickly got up and went to the bathroom then walked out to the main room where he saw that his dinner was already there and was still hot. He ate with enjoyment, still not used to the fact that he was getting regular meals he couldn't eat everything on his plate but he gave it a good shot and managed about 2/3rds. As soon as he'd eaten what he could Harry left Severus' Quarters and headed to the Potions Masters Workroom. 

Harry soon arrived at the workroom where Professor Snape made Potions that were to difficult and dangerous for students to even breathe on. Looking around to make sure that nobody would overhear him he whispered. 

'_Censor Morum._' 

The door swung open to reveal Professor Severus Sardian Snape bent over a cauldron that was filled with a silver liquid stirring anti-clockwise precisely 3 and 1/2 times then carefully withdrawing the stirring rod and placing it on the bench. Severus then backed away from the cauldron with a satisfied looked upon his face then he spotted Harry standing in the doorway. 

'Come in Harry.' 

'What does this potion do Professor?' Asked Harry as he walked in shutting the door behind him gesturing to the potion that Severus had just completed. 

Severus smiled and said. 

'This potion is called _"Treow Familia"_ or in English...' 

'Family Tree. But why have they used two languages to name a potion familia is latin and treow is old english I don't understand.' Harry interrupted. 

Severus looked proud of his students language skills and said. 

'Thats correct but I don't know why they didn't use latin like they usually do. Anyway do want to see how it works?' 

'Yes please.' 

'Alright, I'll need a drop of your blood and a scroll of parchment.' Harry raced to Severus' desk and grabbed a blank scroll and was back in front of the cauldron in the blink of an eye. 

Severus then asked for Harry to put his hand over the cauldron while he pricked Harry's finger with a needle that he had conjured. 

After Severus got the drop of blood into the cauldron he told Harry to place the scroll into the potion. 

'Now we wait for ten minutes while the names of your family get printed onto the parchment.' 

**Ten minutes later**

Severus used a pair of tongs to withdraw the scroll which dried instantly and handed it to Harry who opened it and nearly dropped it. Severus asked. 

'Whats wrong Harry?' Harry who at this time had gone as white as a sheet said. 

'Your my Father.' Severus paled. 

'I'm your what? Father but thats... I can't believe it, Lily would have told me. Let me have a look at the scroll.' Harry wordlessly handed it over. Severus looked it over nodded then turned to the cauldron and checked it's consistency colour and smell and said. 

'Well the potion is correct. It seems as though you are my son. I have a son. A son who is going to be living with me. A son who was sent to live with the foulest muggles in this world when he should have been with me, his Father. We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore.' 

Harry looked downcast but as Severus continued to speak that look was replaced with hope and confusion. 

'Why do we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore Sev... Fath... I don't even know what to call you anymore.' Severus smiled. 

'Thats okay, Severus will do until you get used to the idea of having a Father who can ground you for pulling a certain prank upon certain Gryffindors. I hear from the house-elves that the Gryffindors are lauding Slytherins to the skys with scowls on their faces and that they are a shocking shade of the Slytherin colors.' 

Harry pointed at himself with a "Who Me" expression on his face. 

'Yes you. Well done, by the way how did you do it?' Harry laughed. 

'Oh no I'm not giving away my secrets. Lets just say that it might come in handy in the future if any Gryffindors seek to hurt me and mine.' 

Severus nodded as if he expected Harry to say something like that. 

'Speaking of seeking, why won't you accept the Slytherin Seeker position on the Quidditch Team?' Harry looked down at his shoes. 

'It's just... I'm not ready to be in the spot light. I'll probably try out next year but I just want to get used to the wizarding world without my entire house expecting me to win them the Quidditch Cup. It's jus...' Severus interrupted. 

'I understand, now lets get to Professor Dumbledore shall we.' Harry nodded his head and they were on their way to the Headmasters Office. 

'You do realise Severus, that you are going to have to tell me how you got to bed my mother.' 

'Damn.' 

**Lets Give The Old Bugger A Coronary**

When Harry and Severus arrived at Professor Dumbledores gargoyle they found Professor Minerva McGonagall about to ascend to Dumbledores Office. She spotted them. 

'Professor Snape, Mr Potter, are you here to see Professor Dumbledore?' 

"Bloody hell." Severus thought. "Does this woman always have to show up when I experience a life changing event." 

Then Severus responded trying to give her a hint. 

'Yes, we are here to see Professor Dumbledore about something of great importance.' 

It didn't work. 

'Why don't you come up with me if it can't wait. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore won't mind.' 

Severus' mind screamed. "BUT I MIND." Harry then decided to put his two knuts worth in. 

'Professor McGonagall, no disrespect intended, but this is kind of personal and the only reason that we are even here to see the Headmaster is because he has to know.' 

Minerva was about to object when Harry gave her an out that she could not refuse. 

'I also want to speak to you about those transfiguration books that you recommended.' Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall and thought. "So far so good." then he went on to say. 

'Perhaps we could make a time, maybe tomorrow during lunch? That is if you don't mind eating in your office.' 

'That will be fine. Professor Snape, Mr Potter.' With that she was gone. 

Severus then led Harry up to Dumbledores inner sanctum, snarled at the brass griffon and entered without knocking. 

  
**************** 

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paper work as he heard the door to his office open and said. 

'Ahh Severus, Harry what can I do for you two boys today?' 

As the two Slytherins sat down Severus wordlessly handed over the scroll with Harry Potters(?) Family Tree upon it. 

'Whats this?' Albus queried. 

'Open it and tell Mr Potter and myself if you see anything odd about it.' 

Now to say that Dumbledore was confused would be an understatement, he was downright lost in the heart of muggle London in his robes and without his wand. 

(AN: I don't think he likes it very much. Do you?) 

Albus unfurled the scroll and said. 

'It's a Family Tree and if I'm not mistaken it was created by the potion _"Treow Familia"._ Whats so odd about that?' 

Harry reached over and unrolled the scroll completely and pointed. Albus' eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

'Thats whats odd. Ahh Severus? You and Lily? How if I may did that happen?' 

Severus looked at Harry before answering. Harry gave him the encouragement that he needed but wouldn't ask for. 

(AN: Always a Slytherin aren't you Sevie? Sev: If I say it once I say it a hundred times. PISS OFF BLOODY AUTHOR. AN: Alright alright I get the picture. Methinks I'll just write and keep me mouth shut before Sevie hexes my pretty little innocent self.) 

'If you remember Albus, Lily was in Slytherin and while she was raised in the muggle world with her muggle half-sister and by her muggle Step-father she was as pure blooded as any who have resided in the Serpents House.' 

Severus glanced at Harry and drew in a breath. 

'To put it simply Albus we were lovers from when we were 15 until we were 18. The only reason that we didn't marry was because of my position as Spy for the Order, it was too much of a risk as Voldemort was killing and asking questions later.' 

'Everyone knew that Lily Evans was raised in the muggle-world, so everybody assumed wrongly that she was a muggle-born Evans and not a pureblood witch of the E`vans Family. Which as you know Albus was one of the only families pure enough and powerful enough to tell Voldemort to go jump in a lake.' 

Harry was stunned and said. 

' Go on Father, tell me more.' Severus looking proud at the title did so. 

'Only two members of the E`vans Family were killed during Voldemorts rise and fall, your mother and your half Uncle who was two years younger that you mother. Francis E`vans and Lily E`vans both died by the Killing curse but for very different reasons. Your Uncle fell under Voldemorts charms and became a Death Eater, a servant of the Dark Lord, he was killed by the E`vans Family for supporting Voldemort when your Great grandfather the Patriarch forbade any members of his family from joining the Dark Lord on pain of death.' 

'Your Mother however died protecting you, her son, the person who gave her life any real meaning. She chose to protect you Harry, to give you life and that is a very special gift that only a mother can give, she gave it to you twice once when you were born and again on October 31st 1981. Treasure it and do not feel sorrow for she loved you more than life itself my son.' 

Harry was amazed and promised that he would treasure the life that he was given. Then a thought crept into Harry's mind and he voiced it. 

'Does this mean that I still have family on my mothers side?' 

'Yes, oh and that reminds me, you will be meeting them over the summer holidays for a Family Reunion.' Harry was not impressed. 

'Damn.' 

'Language.' 

'Double Damn.' 

'I give up, Albus you can raise him.' 

'Hey what did I do?' 

'Alright you two out of my office.' 

With that Albus Dumbledore kicked the two bickering Slytherins out of his office and went to bed. 


	8. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold And W...

  


** SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

Chapter 8: 2080 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE. I stole-em fair and square. Possession is Nine Tenths of the law. AN: I WANNA KEEP, CAN I MUMMY? I WANNA KEEP. Mummy: You can't keep you have to put them back so JK can finish her series. AN: Not FAIR. 

AN: A long chapter I'll get to Gred and Feorges revenge in chapter Nine.

TTFN

Seth xxoo

** My Top Ten Severus Snape Glares**

**1) _INSTANT DEATH._**

**2) _YOU ACT LIKE JAMES POTTER._**

**3) _I AM IN THE PRESENCE OF A GRYFFINDOR._**

**4) _IF YOU WISH TO LIVE GET OUT OF MY SITE._**

**5) _IS IT ME OR ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME?._**

**6) _I HAVE A WAND AND KNOW HOW TO USE IT._**

**7) _KILL YOURSELF AND SAVE ME THE EFFORT._**

**8) _I CARRY VERITASERUM._**

**9) _KILL IT KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS ME._**

**10) _OH FUCK SLYTHERINS AND GRYFFINDORS IN THE SAME ROOM._**

** Chapter 8: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold And Well Planned**

After leaving Professor Dumbledore's office the two Slytherins decided to continue their conversation over a meal within Professor Snapes Quarters.

When they entered his quarters Severus, led a thoughtful Harry over to the sette in front of the fireplace and rang for a house-elf to bring them two of whatever was served at dinner.

A couple of minutes later they had enough food to feed twice as many people. As he sat down, Severus noticed his son's lack of enthusiasm and said.

'You have to eat Harry, you are still extremely underweight, almost dangerously so.' Harry looked up at his new-found Father and gave a small smile.

'Alright I'll eat. To tell you the truth I am starving and this meal looks brilliant. Almost seems a shame to eat it, but hey I can't upset the house-elves now can I?' Severus smiled a smile that only his son would ever see and said.

'No, you can't upset the house-elves, they happen to be very sensitive when people don't eat.' Harry grinned at that and dug in to his dinner with gusto 

After swallowing a mouthful Harry stated.

'Sounds like your talking from experience, Father' Severus looked at his son in shock at how easily he had accepted that they were Father and Son. Harry continued

'Don't look so shocked, you have treated me like a son ever since I came to Hogwarts and I am already in your custody. So it made it easier to adjust to having a Father who is not dead but alive and well.' Severus looked both proud and then guilty as he thought about the suffering that the tiny boy sitting next to him went through. Harry noticed the look on his Fathers face.

'You didn't know that I was your son and you certainly didn't know what the Dursley's were like, so forget it, it's over, I never have to go back.' Severus disagreed.

'I will not forget it. I told Professor Dumbledore not to place you with those... those bastards. As did Professor McGonagall. I most certainly forget that those muggles abused a little boy, my son, whose bloodline is so pure that it stretches back thousands of years, revenge will happen and I will be the one to deliver it.' Harry who's eyes glinted at the thought of revenge responded.

'Revenge?' Harry questioned with an evil smirk.

'You wouldn't happen to have an opening for a partner would you?' Severus Snape realized that while Harry took after his mother in his everyday behavior, there was a hell of a lot of himself in his sons way of thinking.

'Thats very Slytherin of you. Yes I think that this undertaking could be better executed with two instead of one. Now it's late, off to bed with you.' Harry was about to protest when Severus stated.

'Now.'

** Sunday, September 10 1991, Harry Explains And Should We Tell The School?**

'Come on Harry it's time for breakfast, get up' Came the wide awake voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry rolled over in his bed and looked at the time. **6:00.**

'6am? Draco you woke me up at SIX in the bloody morning on a Sunday?' Draco did his best to look innocent but failed as he burst out laughing as Harry's angry expression turned into a huge and unsightly yawn.

'Yep. Come on get dressed so we can watch the Gryffindors, they've been providing such wonderful entertainment as they can't remove the hex's that were placed on them yesterday.' Harry, who by this time was up, dressed and with a wave of his wand clean, responded with a very Slytherin smirk and tone.

'I know, I was the one who laced Gryffindor Tower entirely, it takes about a week for the curses to run their course, if they want the curses removed before then they will have to beg on bended knee in front of the entire school before I even think of releasing them.' Draco looked impressed then asked.

'So what happened yesterday? You didn't show up at lunch or dinner.' Harry's face froze into an emotionless mask.

'Flashback, from what I understand it was Granger who found me and went in search of my Father.' Draco nodded then realised exactly what Harry had said.

'Father? But your Father is dead isn't he? Unless? Of course, Severus is your Father not Potter.' Harry looked amazed at his friend, Draco explained.

'I once asked my Father why Sev didn't have a wife and he told me that Sev was in love with Lily Evans when they were younger and about a curse that was placed upon the Snapes that they would only fall in love with their soul mates. He also mentioned that there was a condition placed upon the curse and I can't quite remember what it was, you'll have to ask Sev.' Harry looked thoughtful and said.

'I'll ask him tonight, lets get to breakfast.'

** Praise Be To Slytherins They Are The Greatest, Poor, Poor Gryffindor**

Once Harry and Draco arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at their table they didn't have to wait long for the Gryffindors to arrive... singing.

_'Praise be to Slytherins they are the greatest, poor, poor Gryffindor we can't make the score.'_(Seventh Years)

_'Slytherins are the highest of the high, Gryffindors are the lowest of the low.'_(Sixth Years)

_'We love the Slytherins, we want to be just like the Slytherins.'_(Fifth Years)

_'Can we be Slytherins? They rule the school.'_(Fourth Years)

_'Slytherins top us all, against them we will fall.'_(Third Years)

_'We salute the Slytherins, they are worthy.'_(Second Years)

_'On bended knee we praise the Slytherins.'_(First Years)

As one the entire Gryffindor house genuflected before a delighted Slytherin House.

That is all but Hermione Granger who, once she saw what was happening, decided that it would be prudent to fake a tummy ache and spend a hex-free night in the Hospital Wing. (AN: Smart girl isn't she?)

Hermione saw that if she wanted a decent breakfast conversation she was going to have to sit with the Slytherins to get it.

"Well I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing." She thought as she walked over to the Slytherin table. Hermione then spotted Draco Malfoy the boy with whom she spoke to yesterday and asked.

'Excuse me but I was wondering if I would be able to join you for breakfast?' Draco looked up at Hermione with a calculating gaze then he dipped his head and elegantly swept his hand in a be-my-guest gesture. As Hermione sat down Draco put his hand out and said.

'I don't believe that we have been formally introduced, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Hermione glanced back at the Gryffindors who looked vicious turned back to Draco shook his hand and said.

'Granger, Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you Draco.' Harry then introduced himself and said.

'I understand that is was you who found me in the Dungeons and went to get help.' Hermione had the grace to blush.

'It was nothing.' Harry smiling shook his head.

'No it wasn't. Thank you, if you hadn't gone to find Professor Snape I would be in the Hospital Wing and not here enjoying such wonderful entertainment over a wonderful breakfast, with good company.'

After seeing Draco and Harry accept Hermione the Slytherins considered her to be one of them and made her feel at home with the rest of their house.

**Professor McGonagall Gets Clued In.**

After breakfast Draco, Harry and Hermione went to the library to study for an upcoming class test in transfiguration.

**Meanwhile...**

Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Professor Severus Snape playing game of Wizards Chess. Severus was losing spectacularly

'I swear that your cheating Albus no one can be this good at chess. ' Albus looking over his glasses chuckled at Severus' scowl.

'Why Severus I do believe that I have seen that scowl on young Harry when sets his gaze on Mr Weasley.' Severus' scowl turned into a fully fledged INSTANT DEATH (Glare #1) with matching vocal tones.

'That boy is nothing but trouble waiting to happen Albus. Wha...' Albus interrupted

'Now, now child, Mr Weasley is young and foolish but I remember when his Father was in first year he was exactly the same and he grew up to be a responsible parent of seven children.'

'Seven? I thought the latest Weasley was the last.'

'Yes seven, a Virginia Anne Weasley if I'm not mistaken. Now Severus I didn't ask you up to my office to talk about the Weasleys or play chess. I asked you up here to tell you that I will be telling the school about Harry and yourself, also Harry will have to change his last name that is if you have no objections.'

'No I don't but I'll have to tell Harry that his last name is changing and warn him that the school will know at dinner.'

Just then a house-elf popped into Professor Dumbledores office and said in a high pitched voice.

'Dippy is here to deliver your lunch, sirs' Albus thanked the house-elf and the two wizards enjoyed a peaceful repast.

**Back to Harry...**

'So your the one who pranked the Gryffindors.' Stated Hermione, not realising that Fred and George Weasley were in the next isle listening. The twins looked at each other and whispered one word.

'War.'

While Harry and Hermione were talking the lunch bell rang, having already told Draco and Hermione that Professor McGonagall was expecting him in her office Harry just waved goodbye and took off.

Harry had to run the last few metres to McGonagalls office just to meet her on time. He took a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate and knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Harry went in shutting the door behind him.

'How are you today Professor McGonagall?' Harry enquired as McGonagall smiled and gestured for him to sit.

'I am quite well thank you Mr Potter.' Harry then at McGonagalls nod launched into retelling what his Father had told him the previous evening while they ate lunch.

'Well that explains why you have such a talent for Potions because as I remember that was one of your Mothers weak points and James Potter whose name you bare couldn't stand a cauldron the right way even if his life depended on it.' Harry looked grateful at his Transfiguration Professors lack of bias.

'Thank you for understanding Professor.' Minerva just waved it off and responded

'Never mind that Harry and call me Minerva when it's just the two of us, I hate formality and try to avoid it when I can. Don't tell anyone that Mr Potter, it would ruin my as-strict-as-hell reputation.' Harry raised his hands to his years and said.

'I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing. Thanks again Minerva, I've got to get going I've got homework to complete. Bye.' Harry headed out the door with his destination fixed firmly in his mind.


	9. Tender Loving Care

  


**SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

Chapter 9: 1291. 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE. I stole-em fair and square. Possession is Nine Tenths of the law. AN: I WANNA KEEP, CAN I MUMMY? I WANNA KEEP. Mummy: You can't keep you have to put them back so JK can finish her series. AN: Not FAIR. 

**For Those Who Want To Know:** I will not load down my chapters with tons of Author Thank you's. I will leave one Authors Note for each chapter answering your questions to the best of my ability in the **reviews**.

Seth

**Chapter 9:Tender Loving Care**

(**_Animus Socius Procul Purus Sanguis_**- Soul Mates Of Pure Blood)

Harry's destination was his Fathers office. The young Slytherin had a lot of questions that needed answering and he was feeling just a little bit overwhelmed by being around so many people, so the Head of Slytherin's Office seemed like an ideal spot to get away from everybody.

Severus Snape looked up from his paper work as he heard the password spoken and his office door open to reveal the presence of his newfound son.

'Come in Harry, what can I do for you?' Severus asked as Harry walked into the office and closed the door.

'Nothing Father, I... I... just wanted to spend some time with you.' Severus noticed his son's stuttering, instead of pointing it out he just put down his quill and pushed his chair back away from his desk, spreading his arms.

When Harry saw his Father give him a silent invitation he didn't hesitate to dart around the desk and jump into his Fathers arms, nuzzling into Severus' neck Harry breathed deeply of a cinnamon and vanilla scent that could only be his Fathers.

Severus ran his right hand along the nape of Harrys neck in a soothing gesture and asked in a soft voice that would shock even his Slytherins with it's gentleness.

'It's all right Harry, whats wrong?'

'Too many people staring at my scar it's ju just too much.' With that Harry dropped his backbone (AN: Ahem, I mean mask.) and burst into tears clutching his Father for all his worth. Severus responded by holding his distraught son closer to him, whispering in his ear.

'Ohh Harry let it out, thats it my boy let it out don't hold it in.' Harry just continued to hold Severus letting his Fathers velvet voice sooth him in a way that no other could. Soon the tears stopped but Harry did not relinquish his hold.

'Better?' Severus questioned. Harry who had his head against his Fathers neck drew a deep breath before answering.

'Yeah a bit.' Severus relishing the closeness with his son just rubbed Harry's back in a wordless and soothing gesture of safety.

"All I have to do is set my eyes on Harry and I'll drop whatever it is I'm doing. What an amazing feeling, not that I'll let anyone other than my son see that." Thought Severus looking down at the tiny boy curled up against him, who just happened to be fast asleep. Severus slowly stood up and walked up to a blank wall within his office and said.

_'Blood of my blood.'_

The wall split apart to reveal the interior of Severus' bedroom. Severus walked in and lay Harry on his bed before turning to his closet, where he had an array of different clothes from when he was a child, and pulled out a set of dark forest green silk pyjamas. (AN: Severus had gotten the clothes sent to Hogwarts from his Manor. Aren't house-elves wonderful?)

Carefully so he wouldn't wake his son Severus undressed Harry, flinching when he removed his son's shirt to reveal the scars that would never disappear, then quickly slipping the pyjamas onto Harry and slipping him under the covers before kicking of his own boots and outer robes to lay down beside his son with a good book and wait for his son to wake.

**Lets Go Plan A Prank With Gred And Foerge**

Fred and George Weasley were at Hogsmeade perusing the stock of joke and prank items in a lovely little shop that the Professor's of Hogwarts called _The Weasley Twins Heaven,_otherwise known as Zonkos.

'Hey George, what about these Dungbombs?' Fred asked his twin who was busy looking over at some Fizzing Whizzbees.

'We could litter them through the Slytherin Dungeons and set them to blow at the same time.' Goerge looked up and grinned saying.

'Maybe we could get that toilet seat for Ginny while we're at it.' Fred's grin was pure evil as he nodded enthusiasticly in agreement.

'Hey maybe we could do the, you know, that thing we were planing to test on Percy.'

'Or that one we were going to introduce to little Ronikins.' George grinned.

'What about both? It would be brilliant to see the results of our ahh little...' Fred.

'Big...' George.

'Absolutely fantastic prank.' Together.

**Wakey, Wakey And Oops**

Severus looked down at his son as he felt the boy nuzzling into his side.

'Come on Harry it's time for you to wake up.' Harry who was not pleased to find his pillow talking and said so.

'Shush let me sleep besides pillows aren't supposed to talk.' The pillow in question responded with an amused growl.

'Thats because I'm not a pillow. Now wake.' Harry opened his eyes to find his Father looking down at him with mirth in his eyes.

'Now are you going to tell me what exactly brought you to me on a weekend or am I going to have to wait until it appears in Good Morning Hogwarts.' Harry looked down at his hands umming and ahhing until Severus exasperation and annoyance clear in his voice accompanied by glare #8 "I CARRY VERITASERUM" said.

'Harry if you have trouble saying something just spit it out.'

The tone of Severus' voice was enough to send the fragile boy skittering off his fathers bed and into the nearest corner in fright. Severus then made another mistake by moving very quickly to touching his sons shoulder.

At the unexpected touch Harry shrieked, threw up his hands, shrinking back even further into wall in a classic gesture of defense, whispering so softly that Severus had to lean closer to hear.

'There is no such thing as magic, there is no such thing as magic, there is no such thing as magic, there is no such thing as magic. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen...' Severus had heard enough, he leaned forward and scooped the tiny boy up, who was too deep within his own memories to struggle, easily and carried Harry to a comfortable seat in front of the fire place within his bedroom.

'Shhh Harry it's okay, he's not here, your safe, I'm not going anywhere...' Severus knew he was rambling, but didn't care as the boy who lived and without his knowledge (at this time) a certain sweet addicted Headmaster were the only audience he had to this very un-Snape like behavior.

**AN:** And don't forget my lovely reviewers. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.

**Sev:** Shut it, I'm still in shock that the boy is calling me Father already. Actually I think that Harry calling me Father so soon after we found out that I am his Father is going to cause a hell of a backlash for the two of us. So excuse me if I seem a little out of character.

**AN:** Your excused Professor - I - have - the - gift - of - the - understatement - Snape.

**Sev:** *Pulls his wand and points at Author* AVADA KEDAVRA!

**AN:** *thunk!* I dead.

**Harry:** Excuse me, I am having a ME MOMENT over here.

**Sev:** Sorry.

**AN:** Sorry. Continue.

The invisible Headmaster smiled a sad smile before turning and walking out of his Potions Masters bedroom thinking mournfully.

"If only I had checked up on the boy, but I was so sure that he would be safe with his family." A mental voice sounding suspiciously like Minerva McGonagall in a snooty mood piped up.

"Ahh Albus, you are not infallible. Besides how were you supposed to know what was happening to Potter?" Albus shook his head and continued on his way to dinner thinking that paying a visit to the Dursley's would be a brilliant way to release stress. Ever since Minerva said _'No Albus, NO SEX in the Transfiguration classroom.' Albus Dumbledore found that the stress in his life had increased._ (AN: Quote from another FFNet Author, NOT mine.)


	10. Harry And Sevie Have A Chat With A Backl...

  


** SON OF MINE**

Sethanon Snape Challenge Response written by MISS (for those who thought otherwise) Sethanon Snape 

Word Count 

Chapter 10: 1331.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE. I stole-em fair and square. Possession is Nine Tenths of the law. AN: I WANNA KEEP, CAN I MUMMY? I WANNA KEEP. Mummy: You can't keep you have to put them back so JK can finish her series. AN: Not FAIR. 

**Harry And Sevie Have A Chat With A Backlash.**

Harry moaned softly in Severus' arms as his son slowly crawled his way back from the hell he had just relived.

'Da...?'

'It's alright Harry, I'm here.' Severus' voice was unusually subdued.

'Your not mad at me are you?' Harry's voice contained a childlike quality that caused Severus to glance quickly at his son to determine how he was going to respond. He chose to respond in the form of a question.

'Now what would make you think that I would be mad at you?' Harry curled his tiny body tighter to himself (if that was possible).

'Cause I was bad and I... I...'

'No Harry you were not bad, you are... just very sensitive to how people speak to you.'

'B... b... but you sounded angry a... a... and I... I was afraid.' Severus then realised that what Harry was getting at.

**AN:** *Chuckles* A little slow on the uptake aren't we Sev? 

**Sev:***Glare 1 "INSTANT DEATH"* Grrrroooowwwwllll

**AN:** *Pales and raises hands* My give up, my give up, don't want to die and get resurrected again it hurts. 

**Sev:** *Smirks at petrified Author* My you look pale, would you like a potion? You could catch your _death_in this weather.

**Harry:** *Walks to stand between Author and Sev* As interesting as all this is, the readers have got rotten food in their hands, so Madam Author kindly get back to the SODDING STORY!

**AN:** *Looks appalled and whines* ROTTEN FOOD! But I just had a shower.

**Sev and Harry:** *Both pull their wands and point at Author* WRITE!!!

**AN:** *Hands typing on keyboard as fast as possible* Writing.

'Harry, I wasn't angry, I was just frustrated that it was taking you so long to get a simple sentence out that mouth of yours.' Harry had a feeling that, that was as close as his Father would ever get when it came to apologizing. Severus started speaking again, startling Harry out of his inner musings.

'So I will recast my question, why did you come to me on a weekend when I know that you and Draco are good friends and have plenty to do?'

'Draco mentioned something to do with Snapes only being able to fall in love due to a curse or something, he wasn't very clear. Could you tell me what he meant.' Severus shook his head looking Harry in the eye.

'No Harry I can't at least not until the summer before your third year.' Harry pouted.

'No that pout of yours while vaguely reminiscent of your Mother, no, my Father didn't tell me until the summer before my third year. It's a tradition that has gone on for centuries within the Snape Family.' Harry sat up and slid of his Fathers lap and flopped in a highly undignified manner onto an old but never used single-seater next to his Fathers, while Severus tried to think of a way to tell Harry about his name change, then decided to go with the old drop-a-bomb-shell method and wait for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

'Professor Dumbledore spoke to me earlier today about announcing our relationship to the school, and about your name change.' Harry was... well forget stunned he was beyond stunned. Harry pulled himself upright in his chair and spluttered.

'Name change? What name change? I never agreed to a name change, who decided on a name change? When? How? Why? HUH? Explain. NOW!' Severus cracked up.

'Oh boy, Harry you definitely are your Mothers son.' Harry by this stage was on the floor hammering his fists into the floor, giving Severus a huge headache by yelling something like this.

'I MAY BE YOUR SON, BUT I HAVE LIVED MY LIFE AS HARRY JAMES POTTER AND I ONLY JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER, NOT JAMES, IT'S TOO SOON I CAN'T CHANGE MY NAME I'M NOT READY. I DON'T WANNA CHANGE MY NAME.'

'Harry...'

'HARRY...' 

'HARRY!' 

Slip, crash... Severus looked amused

'Ouch, Dad?' Harry looked confused.

'Yes Harry?' Severus looked ill used

'I'm glad that I will be taking your name. Just one thing though, what am I doing on the floor and why do my hands hurt?' Harry looked bemused. Severus just walked to his personal stock of ready made potions and found one that was handy with bruises, gently took his sons hands in his own and smeared the paste and with a whispered word activating the potion.

'Leave that to soak into the skin, as for what you doing on the floor and why I had to treat your hands, you decided after I told you what was going to happen tonight to throw what I would call "A Monumental Temper Tantrum." Does that satisfy?' A sheepish boy-who-lived responded.

'Never mind didn't really want to know, anyway I'm starved and dinner is in 15 minutes, drat Draco will be waiting for me. I have to go Dad see you.' Harry gave his Father a hug then tore out of his fathers Quarters, forgetting that he was still dressed in his pyjamas and ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room to find Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, forgetting their game of chess, looking at him in astonishment then collapsing in fits of laughter. Harry hands on hips.

'What?' Draco pointed at Harry then Blaise choked out.

'Nice pyjamas.' Harry looked down at himself, blushed, realising that yes he forgot to get changed after he woke up. Sprinted to the boys dorms and was dressed in full school robes and was ready to go to dinner.

**Bumblebee Makes An Announcement.**

As the last student (a Gryffindor) skipped into the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore stood up and waited for the Students and Professors of Hogwarts to stop greeting each other etc.

'I have an announcement to make, it has come to my attention that one of your Professors has a child here at Hogwarts and due to unfortunate circumstances was unable to acknowledge him. So it without further ado that I present to you Professor Severus Snape and his son Heron (Harry) James Severus Snape aka Harry James Potter.

Now Harry's Mother contrary to popular belief was not a muggle-born, Lily Evans was born pure blood and heir of Jean Louis and Anntionette E'vans, now due to family squabbles and what not, Lillian's parents decided that until their daughter had a son, she would be sent to live with a squib half-brother of Anntionette who was once a servant of the E'vans Family and had earned his freedom and a new name Evans. So please wish the Snape/ E'vans Heir and his Father all the best.' All the Slytherins, who are the authorities on bloodlines, were astounded that the Boy-Who-Lived had such an august Slytherin linage.

'And now to get dinner started of on the right foot. Licky... Licky... Tu... Tu.'

**Monday, September 11 1991, Prank... Prank... Prank... Go The Weasley Twins.**

Twas a mere 0100 hours and not a creature was stirring, not even Filch, when all of a sudden two people awoke with identical grins and pranks on their minds. They crawled out of bed, tip toed to their trunks, changed their clothes, grabbed an array of potions, dungbombs and the like. Down the stairs and around the corner to a closed portrait of a very heavy Lady.

Pushing her open, she didn't make a peep, slipping out into the corridor and into the shadows, pulling out a piece parchment, ratty and old, whispered a few words, read it's contents and put it away. Down the corridors they swept, down to the bowls of the castle that was Hogwarts. They came upon a blank piece of Dungeon wall, they whispered the password, they did not enter. Using well placed placement spells, their tricks of the trade were set to go.

When the two slipped back into bed with identical grins the Weasley Twins silently congratulated themselves on a job well done.

**AN:**Aren't I nasty you are all waiting for the results. Don't worry Chappy 11 coming very soon.


End file.
